


The Drunken Bridesmaid

by merryghoul



Category: Leverage
Genre: Gen, Guns, Mild Language, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-12
Updated: 2012-07-12
Packaged: 2017-11-09 19:37:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/457606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The best cover for a wedding job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Drunken Bridesmaid

**Author's Note:**

> VIDEO DOES HAVE SOME FLASHY ELEMENTS IN IT.

[The Drunken Bridesmaid](http://vimeo.com/45615940) from [merryghoul](http://vimeo.com/user7944961) on [Vimeo](http://vimeo.com).


End file.
